onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 784
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy -Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "0 and 4 — Encountering Germa 66!" is the 784th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After going days without food, Luffy finally manages to catch a giant fish. However, he starts eating it before Chopper discovers its skin is extremely poisonous, causing him to collapse. The Sanji Retrieval Team enters Big Mom's territory, where they come across a Germa 66 ship. They see a man on the ship who resembles Sanji, but the man reveals himself to be Sanji's younger brother Yonji, and coldly refuses the team's pleas for an antidote to save Luffy. However, Yonji's sister Reiju berates him for his attitude, kicking him off their ship before leaping onto the Thousand Sunny. Long Summary After days without food, a famished Luffy finally manages to catch something while fishing, and he excitedly brings it up. Though he initially succeeds, the giant fish falls back into the water, where it resists Luffy's attempts to pull it onto the Thousand Sunny. The Sanji Retrieval Team, in a massive effort, manages to pull the fish onto the Sunny, where they prepare to cook and eat it. Chopper notes that its color seems strange, and decides to look for information on it in Sanji's locker. Chopper manages to find a book about fish buried by several magazines with women on them, and discovers that the fish they caught has extremely poisonous skin that will cause instant death. He goes outside to tell the team about this, only to find that Luffy has already started eating the skin. Luffy feels fine, and Nami panics at the news, but Chopper tells her that they can still eat the fish if they skin it and prepare it according to Sanji's instructions. Nami and Carrot cook the fish according to Sanji's instructions, making hearty servings for everyone on the team. They then bring it outside to serve it, and the team finds it to be delicious. However, Chopper is in a panic, as Luffy has collapsed and lost most of his functions from the skin poisoning. Nami insists that Chopper eat so he can keep taking care of Luffy, and Chopper reluctantly does so, but continues panicking and crying as he does not have the supplies necessary to treat the poisoning. They note that Luffy is still alive despite the fish's skin normally causing instant death, but they still need to get to an island and find herbs immediately. However, Pekoms warns them that they could not do this right away, as they are currently entering Big Mom's territory. Planning to stop for help at any island they come across, the Sanji Retrieval Team is delighted by the cotton candy snow falling on them. Their Den Den Mushi suddenly starts ringing, and Pekoms states that it is a signal from the Territorial Sea Slugs warning them that they are definitely in Big Mom's territory. Suddenly, the Sanji Retrieval Team is approached by a mysterious ship, and Pekoms states that it is probably a Tarte, one of their scout ships. He has the team hide while he settles matters with the Tarte, but discovers instead that the ship belongs to Germa 66. The team barely manages to avoid crashing into the much larger ship, and a hooded man with a face resembling Sanji's approaches them, asking what they are doing here. The team mistakes him for Sanji and are overjoyed, asking him for an antidote to give to Luffy. However, the man reveals that he is not Sanji, but is actually Yonji. Yonji refuses to share the relationship between him and Sanji, but the team knows that he is obviously Sanji's younger brother. Yonji then sees Nami and becomes lovestruck, and the team is surprised at the similarities within Sanji's family. Yonji prepares to leave, and the team asks him for an antidote to save Luffy, but he coldly refuses. The team tries to get confrontational, when suddenly Yonji is kicked off his ship by his sister, who tells him to stop being so stingy. The woman then jumps onto the Sunny as the Sanji Retrieval Team gathers around the incapacitated Luffy. When she lands on deck, the team confronts her, but she simply apologizes for her brother's behavior. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Chopper warns the group about the fish's poisonous skin, Luffy insists that he was alright. **Nami cooking the fish is shown. **When first encountering Reiju and Yonji's Germa ship, the Sanji Retrieval Team briefly hid themselves. *In the manga, Luffy only pulled the giant fish out of the water only once. In the anime, the fish jumped back into the water and nearly pulled Luffy off the ship. After a brief struggle, Luffy catches the fish with Chopper, Brook, and Pedro's assistance. *While Luffy is suffering from food poisoning, he is not foaming at the mouth like in the manga. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 784